The story, Post  The Limey
by MrsDrShepherd
Summary: My take on what could  but probably won't  happen in the inevitable confrontation when all secrets are revealed after the jerkiness of The Limey.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Kate Beckett relaxes back in the soft brown recliner, and stares out anxiously at the somewhat sterile room.

"I think I might have waited too long," She states, sighing softly.

"What makes you say that?" Dr Burke replies in his comforting monotone.

"Castle...Rick. He's acting differently. It's almost as if he hasn't changed from the man I met a few years ago." She replies, somewhat confused.

"Kate. From what you've told me, the relationship between the two of you is complex. Sometimes, there are things that can only be addressed if the issue is forced. You're still shying away from a confrontation."

"But, I think I'm ready. I've tried to bring it up –"

"Have you really? Or have you let his actions stop you from going there?

Kate stares on, realisation dawning on her.

"So you're saying –"

Dr Burke cuts her off.

"Kate, I can't tell you what to do. But at some point, and it sounds like you're there – nothing is resolved unless you can communicate. Lay your cards on the table. You never know, you might be surprised."

With conviction, Kate Beckett walks fast paced along the busy Manhattan streets, until at last she reaches a familiar apartment.

Knocking on the well-known door, she awaits the inevitable response.

The door opens, and a stunned Rick Castle composes himself before reacting, his hand still on the cell phone at his ear. Maintaining nonchalance, he waves her in whilst continuing his phone conversation.

"Oh Jacinda, you know I like to use my frequent flyer miles...especailly if that means seeing you again." Castle jokes, flirting right in front of Kate, trying to convey his newfound indifference.

Smirking, and unsurpised, Kate turns on her heel to leave, rolling her eyes. When she reaches the door, hand poised on the knob, she hesitates, _"This is what Dr. Burke was talking about."_ She realises. _"I'm hesitating to avoid this confrontation. Not anymore."_

With newfound strength Kate swings back and snatches the cell phone from Castle's hand.

"Jacinda, Castle's gonna have to call you back." She states fiercely into the phone, whilst looking at the shocked look on Castle's face.

"What on earth do you think are you doing Beckett?" Castle exclaims.

"Castle, we need to talk." Kate states, feeling stronger now.

"We have no cases at the moment, Beckett, so if you'll excuse me..." Castle replies, trying to brush her off.

"Rick, for God's sake will you just listen to me?" Kate pleads.

Startled at the unusual use of his first name, Castle relents, and takes a few steps backwards and sits on his couch and crosses his legs. He gives a small sarcastic wave of his hand, as if to say, "please, continue."

Running both her hands through her hair, Kate sighs and takes a seat opposite him, their knees almost touching.

"Castle...Rick. We're partners. But you're pulling away from me." She says softly.

Castle softens.

"Kate...look. It's okay. I know you know. And it's okay. We're okay"

Puzzled, Kate looks at him expectedly.

"I know you remember." Castle continues.

"Remember...?" Kate says softly.

Irritated now, Castle loses his patience and stands.

"Beckett. I heard you in the interrogation room. The kid in the Wall Street bombing. You accused him of lying about amnesia." He says angrily.

"Oh." Kate replies quietly, realisation dawning.

She stands and takes a step towards him.

"Castle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you –"

"-No," Castle interrupts. "Kate, it's fine. I get it. I've followed you around like a wounded puppy, hoping one day you'll be ready. But that was never going to happy was it? I was dreaming!" Castle yells uncharacteristically.

As he spins to storm off, Kate grabs his arm and pulls him back to face her.

"Rick, listen to me." She shouts back.

"No, Kate, it's too late!" He yells back, again spinning around, breaking loose of her grasp. He starts to walk away.

"For god's sake Castle. I'm. In. Love. With. You. Too." Kate replies, laying everything out in the open and standing there, arms by her side, completely vulnerable.

Castle stops. His back to her. Both pause for what feels like an eternity. Each can hear the others laboured breathing.

Slowly, Castle turns to face her.

"What?" He replies ever so softly.

"Rick, I love you too." She whispers, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you, I'm sorry I didn't admit –"

She's cut off as Rick takes a few big strides and has his arms around her. Ever so gently, he takes one hand and pushes some hair behind her ear, drinking in the sight of her, in all her vulnerability.

He presses his forehead to hers, and breathes audibly.

"Kate...I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't say it to your face. I'm sorry I've been acting like –"

Suddenly, he is cut off as she pushes her mouth against his. Her lips opening and her tongue parting his own mouth. He walks her backwards, pushing her fiercely into a wall, unwilling to end this sudden display of passion.

Kate, back against the wall, pulls apart, bites her lip, and says wickedly, "Are you sure you can handle this, Castle?"

"Try me." Castle replies, breathing hard.

Taking his hand, she leads him towards the bedroom. Castle following in amazement.

As they reach the bedroom, Castle takes the lead, standing behind her, his arms around her, he pushes her forwards towards the bed. Gently he spins her around, and lowers her down onto the mattress. He hovers above her, again pushing some hair behind her ear.

"I've waited forever for this...for you." He whispers.

"Always...the writer..." Beckett laughs and leans up to kiss him, and at the same time pulls him down, fully clothed on top of her.

Suddenly, Castle is pushed aside and lands on his back next to her. He looks at Kate, and sees her staring straight ahead.

"What. Is. That!" Kate exclaims angrily, looking at a TV screen that clearly shows her mother, Joanna Beckett's, face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kate...I can explain," Rick replies quickly.

"You'd better freaking hope you can." Kate yells angrily, her New York accent thick. She rolls out of bed and runs her hands down her sides to straighten her clothes, exhilarated yet horrified at what nearly just occurred. Running her finger along the screen, it's immediately obvious to her what she's looking at.

"You've...you've...you've been investigating my mother's murder? Without telling me?" She gasps, choking back a tear of betrayal. Just as she thought everything was perfect between them, he'd done this. This...bordered on unforgivable.

"Kate..."

"Castle. You've been looking into my mother's murder. After all we've been through. After everything that's happened? How could you do this again?" She answers meekly, feeling weak and betrayed.

"Kate."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me Kate. Like we're partners. Like we're people that share everything. Like we trust each other. Not after this."

"Beckett...let me explain...it's not – "

"Castle, let me save you the drama. I'm done. It's over." Beckett exclaims as she walks out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What it seems – " Castle finishes, talking to no one but himself.

Castle stands for a moment, dumbstruck. The reality of the last 4 years hits him, and he realises that he's closer to her then he's ever been, and he's not prepared to let that slide. He's not prepared to give in just yet,

Chasing after her, Castle runs out of his apartment and takes the stairs. He gets to the lobby and hears the elevator chime.

Positioning himself in front, he prepares for a showdown.

The doors chime, and Beckett is revealed, looking hurt and demoralised.

"Kate,"

"No."

Roughly, he grabs her elbow.

"Kate, I'm not giving up this easy. I know you're strong, but listen to me. Give me a chance. Give US a chance." He pleads.

Shocked at his declaration and perseverance, she relents.

"What, Rick? What can possibly explain what I just saw in your apartment?"

"Beckett. C'mon. There's a reason you were shot. There's a reason for every single thing that's happened. I know I should've explained it to you...but...I was warned."

"What do you mean, warned?" Kate exclaims defensively.

"You were shot Kate. The...(he chokes on his words...) the...woman I love, was shot right in front of me...I was scared for you..." Castle chokes on his words.

Kate stares at him, angry but also understanding.

"I was called," he continues, "after you were shot, I was told to stop you, to let it lie. I wanted to protect you Kate. If something were to happen to you... But I also wanted to find justice for you, justice for your mother. But I knew you wouldn't listen...that'd you'd find a way to fight this warning."

"Damn right I would Castle," Kate cries out, tears in her eyes. "How dare you decide what's best for me? How dare you decide what I know!"

Castle grabs her arms and prevents her from turning away. He holds her in place and stares into her eyes.

"Kate, I didn't do this to intervene. I didn't do this to stop you from finding out about your mother. I did this because I'm selfish...because I couldn't bear to see you in danger...because it would kill me if I lost you. The moment you were shot was the scariest moment of my life. I know it doesn't erase it, but I kept it from you to keep you safe. To keep you with me."

Kate allows herself to relax for a moment in his grip, and Castle feels some of the tension disappear from her body.

Sighing, she leans her forehead against his chest, allowing him to swallow her in his arms for just a moment, before putting her hands on his chest and pushing herself back.

"Rick...I get why you did it. But I just...I just need some time okay? I need a moment."

"Kate," Castle exclaims softly, taking hold of her hand. "Please don't let this erase everything..." He pleads.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kate replies sadly, turning around and letting her hand drop from his.

Castle is left standing alone in the lobby, as Beckett walks out of his building, and out of his life.

A few hours later, Beckett has calmed somewhat. Though that may also be due to the two wines she's knocked back whilst chatting to Lanie at the bar.

"It's just never straightforward with you two, is it?" Lanie jokes, leaning her arm on the counter.

"I just feel so...betrayed." Beckett sighs, gulping down another sip of wine.

"Kate, I haven't watched the two of you dance around each other for four years, to have you find a reason to end it just as you were accepting it." Lanie says firmly.

"But he –" Kate starts as Lanie cuts her off.

"Yes, yes, I know. He kept this big huge secret from you. I get it. But what I don't get, is from what you've just told me, you kept the poor guy thinking you didn't know he'd professed his love for you. You've got some crazy double standard going on here." Lanie replies strongly, not giving Kate a chance to back out of the conversation.

"That was different, I –," Kate tries as Lanie cuts her off again.

"Yes, you weren't ready to let him know how you feel. You were scared. But Kate, everything is out on the table now. It's do or die time. And as far as I'm concerned," Lanie continues, her voice losing some of its seriousness and taking a softer tone, "The man was willing to put a target on his own back in order to protect yours, and that's something that is okay by me. Don't back out now Kate. You deserve to be happy."

As realisation dawns on Kate, she allows herself a small smile and takes a final sip of wine.

"Thatta girl." Lanie laughs, understanding the her point got through to Kate. "Now," she says seriously, handing Kate a shot glass, "take this tequila shot with me, then march yourself back and put that man out of his misery."

Smiling, the two friends clink their shot glasses together and each downs the shot.

Slowly, Kate stands and grabs her jacket. She places a hand on Lanie's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lanie."

"Anytime. At least one of us should be getting some action." She teases.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Latest chapter here. As always, your comments are what drives me to write, so please feel free to leave them – negative or positive! I really am trying to stay true to character, so let me know how you think I'm going. This was intended as a one shot, but since there's a hiatus til the next new episode, and because I suspect the next few will keep it a bit darker/angsty, I'm happy to keep this going if there's interest.

-x-x-x-

Inside his apartment, Castle has just finished writing a chapter for his latest book, "Frozen Heat," and has gone in search of another glass of wine.

"What's up, Dad?" Alexis queries, taking a break from the book she's reading on the couch.

"Nothing honey, why's that?" Castle replies half heartedly, clearly his spirits are down.

Alexis places her book down and looks up at him suspiciously.

"That's your third glass of wine and you've been quiet all afternoon..." She continues.

"I often partake in a glass or two of wine to get me in the writing mood." Castle replies. "In fact, I was writing a particularly frustrating scene. Nikki Heat is currently ignoring Rook's calls because she found out he was keeping a secret from her."

"Ahhh, Beckett dramas then," Martha states as she strolls into the kitchen, seeing straight through Rick's comment.

"Am I that transparent, mother?" Caste jokes, feigning surprise.

"Whatever it is, you two will get past it." Martha replies.

"I don't know," Castle shoots back quietly.

"What'd you do now?" Alexis chastises.

"What! Me? Why do assume it's me?" Castle jokes.

There's silence as Martha and Alexis stare at Castle, their lack of words conveying the obvious.

"Oh okay, gang up on me!" Castle replies sarcastically, holding up his hands in surrender, whilst Alexis simply raises her eyebrows.

"Fine. Well. Let's just say I screwed up, and now Beckett has every reason not to talk to me."

"Hmmmm." Martha murmurs. "Well, maybe you should –" Martha is cut off as there is a loud knock at the door.

All three turn to face the door, and are greeted by the sound of Beckett's voice yelling Castle's name, and then a hiccup.

"Ahhh...I think that's our cue to exit, stage right." Martha states.

"Night Dad." Says Alexis comfortingly. "Good luck."

Both women head upstairs as Castle is left staring at the door, not knowing what reaction he'll be met with upon opening it.


End file.
